Spirit Dreams Inside
by Zelda Hime
Summary: Relena confronta seus sentimentos em relação à Hilde. Portanto, YURI, pessoal. Só uma peça fluffy que eu escrevi, não sei como resumir... HxR e 1x2, FLUFF, AU, songfic, YURI, shounen-ai, eu avisei...


**Título:** Spirit Dreams Inside  
**Parte:** Capítulo Único  
**Autora:** Zelda Hime  
**Casais:** HxR; menções de 1x2. (e, H é de Hilde, gente, não de Heero XD)  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Resumo:** Apenas uma songfic AU sobre os sentimentos de Relena em relação à Hilde.  
**Retratação:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, e nunca irão... Se não eu não estaria escrevendo sobre um casal que teoricamente não existe no anime... XD  
**Avisos:** Essa fic é **YURI** e AU! Ou seja: contém duas garotas apaixonadas uma pela outra e se passa em um universo diferente do anime. Se você tem algo contra, por favor não leia.  
**Notas da Autora:** Resolvi escrever sobre essas duas pois é o casal off-canon (que não existe no anime) que eu mais gosto entre todos. Escrevi em uma noite de insônia, enquanto pensava em meus próprios problemas... Essa fic é dedicada de todo o coração a uma pessoa cujo nick eu deixarei secreto, que talvez não leia essa fic, mas que mesmo assim merece essa dedicação, pois foi sua lembrança que me incentivou a escrever... E eu agradeço também Rei Owan por ter lido e me incentivado a publicar essa fic. A tradução da música está no final da página.

-----------------

"Bom dia, Relena!" ela me sauda com seu belo sorriso usual, caminhando apressada por entre as folhas caídas que enchem a calçada de nossa escola todos os outonos, mas logo pára para me esperar. A imagem que vejo todas as manhãs ao ir à escola, todas as noites em meus sonhos...

"Bom dia, Hilde..." respondo com uma voz fraca, pesada pelas lágrimas, mas ela não escuta... Apenas continua a sorrir. Ela está parada, mas sua figura se distancia de mim... Estendo minha mão para alcançá-la e caminho em sua direção, mas quanto mais eu me aproximo, mais ela se distancia. Começo a correr, mas sua imagem sorridente começa a desaparecer em uma luz branca. Grito seu nome, mas é tudo em vão...

_I wake from a nightmare now  
__In the day it haunts me  
__It slowly tears me apart  
__With dreams of a distant love  
__I'm a wandering satellite_

Acordo assustada, mal consigo suprimir um grito. Ergo minha cabeça súbitamente para encontrar minha professora de matemática ensinando suas equações, felizmente tão absorta nelas que não percebe meu deslize.

- Relena... Você está bem? - escuto uma voz ao meu lado e me viro para vê-la, a figura que assombra meu sonhos, olhando para mim com um olhar preocupado. Eu lhe devolvo um sorriso, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sim, estou bem, Hilde... Apenas com um pouco de sono. - falo, esfregando um pouco meus olhos para dar maior efeito à minhas palavras. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, então balança a cabeça.

- Você deveria parar de se preocupar com as provas de final de ano e começar a se preocupar com seu sono, antes que tenha um piri-paque, Relena. - ela balança a cabeça com sua expressão exasperada, que é logo trocada por um sorriso. - Você sabe que é a melhor aluna da classe, não precisa se matar para mostrar isso.

"Se ao menos ela soubesse..." meus pensamentos sussurram em minha mente enquanto sorrio de volta à ela. Um olhar feio da professora e nos voltamos à frente da sala novamente, mas meus pensamentos estão longes das fórmulas tão caprichosamente rasbiscadas na lousa.

_Somewhere in the wasteland  
__I see you smiling at me  
__A vision out of my dreams  
__Will everything change?  
__Take the pain away  
__Lead me with your light  
__Heading for the sun  
__Leave the sadness behind  
__Crossing oceans dry_

O sinal do intervalo não demora a tocar, mas continuo em minha cadeira enquanto vários outros alunos se erguem e saem apressados. Olho para fora da janela, mirando as cerejeiras em flor espalhadas pelo pátio da escola. Hilde também fica sentada, seu olhar direcionado à mim, eu a vejo nitidamente pelo reflexo no vidro. Ela me olha com seu olhar inocente e confuso por um tempo, mas logo sua expressão se torna triste.

- Você não está realmente preocupada com as provas, está, Relena? - mesmo sua voz estando baixa, e com a algazarra dos alunos que ainda restavam na sala, seu tom doce e inocente parece ter sido gritado à mim, sua voz ecoando por meus pensamentos antes que tivesse coragem de virar-me a ela e responder.

- Não... Talvez... - eu respondo, mirando seu rosto. Ela franze o cenho e abre a boca para me dizer algo, mas que felizmente é interrompido por alguém pulando em seus ombros. Sorrio à pessoa, que me oferece uma piscadela.

- Hilde, há quanto tempo! Não escutei sua voz hoje da minha classe, estava ficando preocupado! - a alegre voz baritona ecoa pela classe, extraindo um sorriso de minha amiga também.

- Duo, seu peste, sai de cima se não o jogo pela janela! - ele obedeceu, soltando-a e se sentando na carteira vazia ao seu lado. - Eu também estranhei não o ver tentando engolir o Heero hoje. - ela rebateu assim que ele se acomodou, e ele respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Para sua informação, mocinha, aquilo é chamado "beijo". E é algo muito bom, também, você deveria tentar algum dia, tenho certeza que iria gostar! - ri da brincadeira de Duo, e Hilde também sorriu, mas mesmo assim não deixou de bater em seu braço.

- É claro que eu já beijei, idiota! E aquilo não é um beijo. Vocês homens são tão insensíveis! - ela se vira de costas, e Duo a abraça novamente. Apoio meu cotovelo na mesa e meu queixo em minha mão, e observo com um sorriso o troca-troca dos dois. Sinto-me feliz em poder presenciar seu afeto, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto meu coração apertar... Eles dividem uma amizade que eu nunca conseguiria com ela, algo que tenho vergonha de dizer que invejo...

_My world spinning out of time  
__Won't somebody stop me?  
__I may be losing my way  
__Will you make it right?  
__Take the pain away  
__Hear me as I cry_

- E então, princesa, já falou com ela? - a voz barítona me tira de meus pensamentos, mas ela não carrega mais um tom divertido... E sim um tom sério. Olho para meu lado para perceber que a sala está agora totalmente vazia à excessão de nós dois.

- Com quem? - pergunto, mirando nos profundos olhos violetas que parecem não ter fim. Duo balança a cabeça, franzindo o cenho de uma maneira que me lembra muito a menina de meus sonhos, o assunto de nossa conversa.

- Não fuja do assunto, Relena, você sabe de quem estou falando. - ele diz com um tom repreensivo. Eu suspiro, abaixando a minha cabeça novamente, sem coragem de continuar a olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu sei... - nós ficamos em silêncio novamente, e vejo de canto de olho ele mexendo em sua trança impacientemente. Duo detesta o silêncio. Sinto-me agradecida, porém, por ele respeitar o meu. - Onde ela está? - pergunto para ele, ainda incapaz de responder sua pergunta. Ele suspira impacientemente, ele já sabe a resposta.

- Ela foi com o Heero na lanchonete. Devo tomar seu silêncio como um não? - eu hesitei por um segundo, então balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Por que falaria com ela? Melhor continuar a tê-la em meus sonhos do que perdê-la como amiga.

Assustei-me quando senti uma mão em meu ombro, tirando-me novamente de meus pensamentos. Olhei para cima, Duo estava me olhando com olhar de reprovação, mas ao mesmo tempo de afeto. Meu coração se apertou em meu peito, por algum motivo o rosto de Duo e um rosto sério não combinavam. Tentei me encolher em minha cadeira, virei meu rosto para que eu não precisasse mais ver meu amigo com aquela expressão. Duo segurou em meu queixo e trouxe meu olhar de volta.

- Você está cometendo o mesmo erro que cometi com Heero, Relena... Perdemos dois anos nessa brincadeira. Apenas contei a ele que o amava quando ele estava em uma cama de hospital, supostamente com os dias contados. Você quer que o mesmo aconteça com você e ela? - mordi meus lábios, e neguei com a cabeça, meus pensamentos correndo a mil em minha cabeça. Duo ficara extremamente triste naquele mês que Heero passara no hospital, a um ponto que eu parara de rezar para que Heero ficasse bem por ele mesmo para rezar para que ele saísse do hospital antes que o Duo morresse de depressão. Felizmente tudo havia acabado, e eu definitivamente nunca mais queria passar por uma experiência como aquela. Principalmente não com Hilde no lugar de Heero naquela cama. Apertei meus olhos contra as lágrimas que nasceram com esses pensamentos. "Eu não quero perdê-la..."

- Eu não posso perdê-la, Duo. - sussurrei, e deixei meu corpo cair para frente. Meu amigo me segurou, e me abraçou forte, deixando que eu chorasse em seu ombro. Após segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, ele me ergueu na cadeira e beijou minha testa, então limpou meu rosto com seu lenço. Percebi que três alunas já haviam voltado para a classe, e agora olhavam nós dois com discreta curiosidade.

- Pare de chorar, princesa, antes que perguntem. O intervalo está no fim, nós teremos essa conversa mais tarde. Apenas pense nisso... No tempo que vocês estão perdendo. Digo isso para o seu bem. - ele me ofereceu um de seus sorrisos novamente, então se virou para deixar a classe. Hilde e Heero estavam chegando à porta quando ele estava saindo, e a última coisa que vi antes de virar-me à janela foi duo pulando em cima de Heero, como sempre fazia desde que nos tornamos amigos. Enquanto olhava para as cerejeiras, as risadas de meus três amigos se espalhavam pela sala ainda um tanto vazia.

_Heading for the sun  
__Leave the sadness behind  
__Crossing oceans dry  
__Deep inside I go  
__Spirit dreams inside_

O sinal de saída havia tocado há alguns minutos atrás, e Hilde deixara a sala prontamente dizendo que precisava falar com alguém. Eu guardei meu material com mais calma e fui uma das últimas a deixar a sala, abrindo espaço para os garotos que a limpariam hoje. Saí em direção ao pátio com minha mente nas nuvens, ou mais precisamente em um anjo. Quase dei um pulo quando senti uma mão em meu ombro, me virei bruscamente para dar com os olhos azuis metálicos de meu amigo sério, que estava apoiado no tronco da cerejeira sob a qual eu estava passando.

- Heero...? Pensei que iria sair com o Duo? - perguntei surpresa, olhando em volta à espera de encontrar meu amigo de tranças apoiado em uma das árvores. Heero balançou a cabeça.

- Ele disse que tinha algo a falar com Hilde. E eu tenho algo a falar com você, Relena. - engoli em seco quando escutei sua voz séria cortar o meu peito. Se receber um sermão de Duo já era dificil, um de Heero era uma coisa horrível.

Desviei meu olhar para as flores que formavam um tapete cor-de-rosa no chão, tudo para não encarar aquele azul metálico que fazia meu coração querer sair pela boca quando ele me repreendia. Ele colocou ambas as mãos em meu rosto e o ergueu novamente, e eu me vi refletida em seus olhos.

- Estou certo em afirmar que Duo conversou com você? - eu concordei com a cabeça e ele suspirou, largando meu rosto e me abraçando. Confusa, e sem esperar por esse gesto, apenas o abracei de volta. Será que Duo deveria ter dito algo que não disse? Descartei essa ideia assim que ouvi as próximas palavras de Heero. - Você realmente deveria conversar com ela, Relena. Não repita o erro que nós dois cometemos. Você pode não ter uma segunda chance como nós tivemos... - senti meus ombros enrijecerem e engoli em seco ao ouvir as palavras de meu amigo, que caíram sobre mim como um balde de água fria. Ele me abraçou mais forte por um segundo, então me soltou, e por um momento eu vi compaixão refletida em seu rosto normalmente sereno. - Pense nisso. - com essas palavras ele se virou e saiu, e eu fiquei à encarar a cerejeira, ainda tensa. Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente quando fechei meus olhos.

_What can I do, I ask?  
__There's nothing left to say  
__What can I do, I ask?  
__There's nothing left to say  
__Why am I here?  
__Why am I lost?  
__Where is love?  
__Lead me with your light_

- Relena? Você está bem? - dei um pulo ao escutar essas mesmas palavras pela segunda vez naquela manhã, e me virei para dar de cara com Hilde. Meu coração começou a palpitar ao vê-la ali com seu uniforme coberto por flores de cerejeira, seu rosto rosado e seus olhos brilhantes me olhando docemente por sob os cabelos escuros que eu tanto almejava tocar, mas não ousava. Olhei para o chão novamente, sentindo minhas faces corarem.

- Está tudo bem, Hilde, eu só estava pensando... Pensei que tivesse ido embora? - perguntei, ainda não atrevendo erguer a cabeça. Percebi que ela estava um pouco nervosa, logo ela começou a se balançar sobre seus pés, brincando com a alça de sua mala.

- Duo me disse que você tinha algo a me dizer, então eu voltei... - senti o sangue drenar de meu rosto e ergui a cabeça bruscamente. Hilde estava olhando para o chão também e arriscou um olhar em meu rosto, abaixando os olhos rapidamente.

- Duo...? - eu o amaldiçoei em minha mente, tentando pensar em uma maneira de escapar da situação em que ele me colocara. - Er... Eu... - tentei começar, mas não sabia que palavras falar. Percebi que Hilde ficava mais nervosa à cada segundo, estava agora formando desenhos com as flores usando os pés. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, então, voltei a falar. - Na verdade...

- Na verdade... - ela falou ao mesmo tempo que eu, então ergueu a cabeça e me olhou. Ela começou a rir de nossa sincronia, e eu sorri como resposta. Não voltei a falar, então ela continuou. - Na verdade, eu também queria conversar com você... Sobre algo que venho escondendo já há algum tempo. - meu coração congelou um segundo, para então bater ainda mais forte do que antes. Sentia que minha cabeça ia explodir de tão quente que sentia meu rosto. Será que ela havia descoberto tudo? Uma parte de mim desejava que não, e outra, implorava que sim.

_Heading for the sun  
__Leave the sadness behind  
__Crossing oceans dry  
__Deep inside I go_

- Bem... O que eu queria dizer... O que eu quero dizer, Relena, é que eu gosto muito de você... E esse sentimento que tenho por você se tornou algo maior há algum tempo... - arregalei meus olhos ao ouvir essas palavras e mirei seu rosto, que estava ruborizado. Não conseguia acreditar em meus ouvidos.

- O... quê...? - perguntei fracamente, piscando repetidamente para tentar acordar daquele sonho. Hilde respirou fundo à minha frente, então ergueu a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos. Ela ergueu a mão devagar em direção à mim, bem devagar, como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Quando eu não me movi, ela repousou sua mão em meu ombro e começou a acariciá-lo, como se tentando tomar de mim a coragem que precisava para repetir suas palavras.

- Eu... amo você, Relena. - ela repetiu novamente, então olhou em meus olhos arregalados. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem sob o peso de meu corpo, mas de certa maneira sua mão em meu ombro me apoiava, a ultima coisa que queria era cair de joelhos no chão e perder aquele contato que tinha com ela. Como fiquei em silêncio, ela abaixou a cabeça novamente, pronta para retirar a mão de meu ombro, mas eu coloquei a minha sobre a dela e a apertei. Ela levantou os olhos novamente, e eu a respondi com um sorriso.

- Eu também a amo, Hilde. - disse com uma voz fraca, com uma certa dificuldade, mas nem comparável com a que eu tinha segundos atrás. O sorriso radiante que recebi como resposta dela aqueceu meu coração, e eu senti vontade de repetir as palavras novamente, apenas para ver aquele sorriso iluminando os olhos azuis que eu tanto amava. - Eu amo você. - ela começou a rir então, e pulou em cima de mim, abrancando-me com uma força que quase tirou o ar de meus pulmões. Eu ri de volta, andando um pouco para atrás e me apoiando na cerejeira, abraçando-a, aproveitando os sentimentos que os braços dela em volta de meu corpo causavam sobre mim, sentindo a maciez de seus cabelos com meu rosto. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçadas, mas logo ela me soltou e me chamou para voltarmos para o dormitório da escola. Eu sorri e a acompanhei, observando por um tempo seu corpo esguio por sob os raios do sol poente. Não fiquei assim por segundos e ela voltou alguns passos, entrelançando sua mão na minha e caminhando ao meu lado, tagarelando sobre nada e qualquer coisa. Eu sorri. Ela era como Duo, não podia suportar o silêncio... Não parava de falar um segundo, mas para mim aquilo era bom. A voz dela era a canção mais bela que já ouvira, e a que eu mais gostava de ouvir dentre todas as outras.

_Heading for the sun  
__Leave the sadness behind  
__Crossing oceans dry  
__Deep inside I go  
__Spirit dreams inside_

_-------------------------------------------_

Música: Spirit Dreams Inside - L'arc-en-ciel

Tradução:

Acordo de um pesadelo agora  
De dia ele me assombra  
Vagarosamente dilacera meu peito  
Com sonhos de um amor distante  
Eu sou um satélite viajante

Em algum lugar do deserto  
Vejo você sorrindo para mim  
Uma visão saída de meus sonhos  
Tudo mudará?  
Tire essa dor de mim  
Guie-me com sua luz

Indo em direção ao sol  
Deixe a tristeza para trás  
Cruzando oceanos secos

Meu mundo está saindo dos eixos  
Ninguém me parará?  
Eu posso estar me perdendo  
Você me ajudará?  
Tire essa dor de mim  
Escute-me enquanto eu grito

Indo em direção ao sol  
Deixe a tristeza para trás  
Cruzando oceanos secos  
Bem para dentro eu vou  
Onde espírito sonha

O que eu posso fazer?, pergunto  
Não há nada mais a dizer  
O que eu posso fazer?, pergunto  
Não há nada mais a dizer  
Por que estou aqui?  
Porque estou perdido?  
Onde está o amor?  
Guie-me com sua luz

Indo em direção ao sol  
Deixe a tristeza para trás  
Cruzando oceanos secos  
Bem para dentro eu vou

Indo em direção ao sol  
Deixe a tristeza para trás  
Cruzando oceanos secos  
Bem para dentro eu vou  
Onde espírito sonha

(P.S.: essa música é a versão em inglês, para aqueles que conhecem a banda, existe a Spirit Dreams Inside Another Dream que é a versão cantada em japonês e tem uma tradução diferente.)

Eu não espero muitos reviews por essa fic pela experiência de minha amiga Terezinha com YURI nessa parte do site, então agradeço de antemão à todos que a lerem, mesmo que não tenham tempo, vontade ou coragem de comentar.


End file.
